New character ideas 2
The witty and playful samurai. His hair is the color of beyrl. His dangerous eyes are like two pearls. His voice has a mysterious, breathy quality. He likes to wear an antique amulet. This martial artist is creepy in an unsettlingly attractive way. His burgandy eyes call to you. His chocolate-colored hair flows over his shoulders like water. When he speaks, he speaks each word dramatically and clearly. He has flawless skin. This half-demon is creepy in an unsettlingly attractive way. His silver eyes twinkle with naughty possibilities. His charcoal-colored hair is long and luxurious. His skin is like satin. His clothes are exotic, and he has a preference for white. This fox-demon is a suave and unapologetic ladies' man. His beige eyes hide secrets you can't begin to guess. His royal purple hair almost demands you run your fingers through it. His outfits are classy, and he has a preference for blue. This prince is tormented by his past. His vermillion hair is long and luxurious. His intense eyes are like two drops of wine. His voice is always tinged with laughter. He likes to wear several charms. The worldwise superhuman. His intense eyes are like two windows on the evening sky. His luxurious hair is the color of blue tropical waters. His voice is calm and authoritative. This half-demon will always help someone in trouble. His dangerous eyes are bone-white. His luxuriant hair is the color of fine jade. The unwise, cold half-demon. His tangerine-colored hair always falls into his eyes, which makes you want to push it back.. His seductive eyes are like two pearls. The strange martial artist. His eyes are like two lumps of coal. His luxurious hair is the color of blooming violets. The inexperienced, cruel adventurer. His gold eyes pierce your soul. His luxuriant hair is apricot-colored. His voice is soothing. This cat-boy is a complete jerk, but is somehow attractive anyway. His wounded eyes are like two glowing embers. His stylish hair is the color of milk chocolate. His clothes are revealing, and he has a preference for white and black. He usually wears an exotic bracelet. This warrior experiences gender confusion (but doesn't seem to suffer from it). His long hair is the color of blooming violets. His beyrl-green eyes conceal as well as reveal. His outfits are comfortable, and he has a thing for outfits that include lots of exposed skin . The unwise, unpredictable artist. His hair is the color of fresh blood. His reflective eyes are alabaster. His outfits are exotic, and he has a thing for outfits that include lots of strategic zippers. This demigod tries to act tough, but is a big softie. His hair is the color of beyrl. His turquoise eyes speak of inner dangers. His clothes are strange, and he has a thing for outfits that include a hat that casts a mysterious shadow over his face. The witty half-demon. His glittering eyes are obsidian. His hair is the color of pine needles. The wise, calm adventurer. His lemon-yellow hair flows over his shoulders like water. His eyes are like two lagoons. He has flawless skin. His revealing clothes might just be calculated to show off his elegant body, and he prefers them to be made from leather. This demon is a good person struggling with an inner darkness. His wounded eyes are jet black. His amber hair is bound in a pontail. His clothes are fashionable, and he has a thing for plunging necklines and tight pants. He always wears mutiple necklaces. The clever demon. His eyes are like two sapphires. His vermillion hair is long and luxurious. He tends to be soft-spoken. This assasin is creepy in an unsettlingly attractive way. His hair is the color of blooming violets. His reflective eyes are like two dark pits. His clothes are classy, and he has a preference for green. This assasin has a terrible past that has scarred him almost - but not toally - beyond redemption. His hair is the color of sapphires. His soot-black eyes glow with an indescribable passion. His clothes are bizarre. The cutely befuddled, sarcastic kitsune. His hair is the color of the evening sky. His royal purple eyes sparkle mysteriously. The open-minded, unpredictable superhuman. His gravity-defying hair is silver. His eyes are like two patches of dried blood. His voice carries like thunder. The brave demigod. His long hair is the color of ivory. His eyes are like two chunks of jade. The predictable samurai. His aquamarine eyes burn with buried pain. His flowing hair is lavender. His clothes are mysterious. He always wears a weird ring. The shy, secretive samurai. His eyes are like two gold coins. His sensuous hair is the color of pine needles. He obsessively wears a bizarre bracelet. The literate detective. His flowing hair is night-black. His expressive eyes are like two patches of dried blood. He has full lips. His outfits are charmingly well-worn, he has a preference for black, and he prefers they be made from exotic furs. This samurai may be evil, but can be changed by love. His burgandy eyes call to you. His hair is the color of fine gold. The brillaint and tactful samurai. His intriguing eyes are turquoise. His long hair is silver. He usually wears several necklaces. The super-intelligent and brave artist. His dancing eyes are azure. His hair is the color of charcoal. This samurai is a good person struggling with an inner darkness. His silky hair is the color of fresh roses. His cream-colored eyes have a mirrorlike quality to them. He usually wears several charms. The witty demigod. His hair is the color of fine jade. His ivory eyes burn with buried pain. When he speaks, he speaks each word dramatically and clearly. He has scars on his left arm. This samurai is creepy in an unsettlingly attractive way. His hair is the color of ivory. His eyes are like two lagoons. He always wears a beautiful bracelet. The open-minded detective. His eyes are like two gold coins. His streaming hair is indigo. This assassin manages to be both morally and sexually ambiguous at the same time. His seductive eyes are slate-gray. His stylish hair is rose-red. The tactless, talkative martial artist. His tangerine-colored hair is soft and silky to the touch. His intriguing eyes are amber. When he speaks, he speaks each word dramatically and clearly. His clothes are charmingly casual, and he has a preference for black. Category:New Character Category:New character